polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Nebraskaball
Nebraskaball |government = Republic |personality =Boring |language = English |type = Stateball |capital = Lincolnball |affiliation = USAball |likes = Beef, Capitalism, Corn, Freedom, Soybeans, Guns, Kool-Aid |hates = Homo-sex, Tornadoes, Sharing the Ogallala Aquifer |enemies = |founded = 1867 |image = NEwithHAT.png |religion = Christianity |predecessor = Nebraska Territoryball |intospace =Adoptive father can |reality = State of USAball |caption = Nebraskaball wearing clothing for a cold winter. |enemies = How did you bomb me? |successor = |gender = Male |friends = Floridaball Homo-sex removers |food = Corn |status = Alive |notes = |bork = Cornhusk Cornhusk, Football Football }} is a stateball of and he's conservative in political nature and is a fanatic in guns and fireworks. Nebraskaball is known of beef and speaks with the boring American all American Midwestern accent. His clay consists mostly of corn fields, which is the way he likes it. He likes his college football team, the Nebraska Cornhuskers. Its biggest cityball is Omahaball History Nebraskaball was born as a 3ball and later had Franceball and Spainball fight to take over his clay. He helped Franceball kick Spainball off of his clay and became part of Louisiana territoryball. After The Seven years' war, his his clay along with Louisiana territoryball was given to Spainball. He was then sold to USAball with Louisiana territoryball and became Nebraska territoryball he later became a state in 1867. Personality He is often compared to and lumped together with Iowaball by other stateballs, since they are very similar. While Iowaball tends to respond to this with indignant rage and scorn, Nebraskaball largely shrugs it off. However he is prone to occasional fits of rage over Iowaball building casinos across the river from Omaha. Many have pointed out his capitol building is quite phallic and gives off a disquieting authoritarian vibe, but Nebraskaball ignores them. Nebraskaball is one of only two stateballs to not allocate its electoral votes by winner-take-all, although most of the time Nebraskaball is so republican that it doesn't matter. Characteristics Good *The seasons of Fall and Spring are sunny with occasional rain. *Has a history of providing major aid to father U.S.A in times of need. Examples are providing a large surplus of crops and rations during WWI and WWII. *Has a better economy than a majority of the other stateballs. *Japanball is good friends with Nebraskaball for it's beef and openness to Kawaii *Nebraskaball can into cure Ebola. (but fukin how) *Has the loosest gun-laws in the U.S.. *Is technologically proficient. *Is agriculturally productive. *Doesn't mind immigrants. *Birth place of Kool-Aid and Runzas. *Founded Arbor Day, in 1872. *Nebraskaball is of having best zoo in world. *Largest city is Omahaball. Meh, but very interesting! *Only 397 people can speak Japanesse in the whole state, even though is 's best foreign friend. Bad *Extremely cold winters with blizzards are followed by extremely humid summers with mass Mosquito breeding. *Not into homo-sex. Mostly because it doesn't care, mostly. *Has little faith in father U.S.A.'s leadership. *History of lynching and minor Communist revolutions. *Birth place of Penny Auctioning. *Is under constant siege from tornados. *Not interested in legalizing Cannabis, more interested in ticketing Colorado drug dealers on the highway (or getting high when no one is looking). *Not willing to share Ogallala Aquifer. *Is on the border of irrelevance. *The only triply landlocked state in America Gallery Corn Crop Crap.png qY2FAni.jpg zh:內布拉斯加球 Category:North America Category:Stateballs Category:Nebraskaball Category:USAball Category:Christian Category:America Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Vodka Lovers